The present invention relates to a building panel and, more particularly, to a building panel which may be assembled in an interengaging manner with at least one other adjacent like building panel.
WO 2004/074593 discloses quadrilateral building panels which have at least two degree rotational symmetry when rotated about a central axis extending perpendicularly to a plane containing a major surface of the panel. A structure can be built using a plurality of these panels assembled in an interengaging manner and adjacent panels may be secured to each other by locking cams. However, the document does not disclose how locking cams could secure adjacent building panels to each other so that their major planes are either substantially parallel and coincident or substantially perpendicular.